Hidden talents
by Miamccar
Summary: Taken place in high school, Mobian students soon learn about their hidden talents. While that happens monsters appeared to cause chaos. The Mobians will team up and use their talents to defend their hometown and planet. (Working on chapter 1-2)
1. Chapter 1: Sonic T Hedgehog

It hasn't been 2 minutes and I hate the new school. Oh ya, I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm a 16-year-old blue hedgehog with green eyes, wears a green vest under a white tee shirt, blue pants, white gloves and red sneakers. As you can tell, I'm a new student to this high school. It's called Green Hill high school. Ya...Sounds exciting. The reason why I'm going to a new school because my dad got a promotion and we had to move. Cliche I know. Anyways, I arrived at the front entrance and saw all of the Mobians gathered together.

"WATCH OUT!" I quickly looked up to see something orange flying down to me.

"Wha-" The object hit me, causing me to hit the ground. Groaning, I looked to see the object was a 12-year-old orange fox wearing a white lab coat, gray jeans, white gloves and red and white shoes. And...Two tails? I must have hit me head so hard. The fox boy opened his blue eyes and sat up.

"Note to self, wear a helmet at all times." The two-tailed fox noted.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked while getting up.

"Oh...I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" The fox boy apologized with his hands together like he's praying.

"Tails!" Then a 6-year-old cream rabbit wearing an orange dress, white gloves, and orange shoes came to the fox out of breath.

"You need to be careful next time!" The rabbit said.

"Sorry, someone threw that trash can at me and it sent me flying!" The fox named Tails explained.

"Excuse me!" I shouted to get their attention.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. My name is Tails Prower. And this is my sister Cream." Tails said with a smile. Hold on, how can parents get a rabbit and a fox? One of them might be adopted or something.

"Are you new in this school?" Cream asked.

"Sadly yes." I murmured.

"Let me guess, your father got a promotion and you have to go to a new school?" The fox guessed.

"Ya-How did you know that?" I asked with a brow.

"It's one of the first types of the cliche in high school stories. Have you ever watch movies before?" The rabbit girl asked. See, even little kids knows the cliche.

"Anyways, you little kids should go to the elementary," I said while waving them to shoo them away.

"Actually, I go to this school." Tails said flatly.

"What?!" Not only he has two tails but he goes to the high school?

"How is that possible? You should be in 6th grade or something." I pointed out.

"I shipped a couple of grades. Now I'm a freshman." The fox explained. What kind of school is this? The bell rang and everyone started to go in the building.

"Bye Tails!" Cream waved goodbye and started running to the elementary school.

"Say, since we're both freshmen how about we can be friends?" Tails offered with his hand out for me to shake. Instead, I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry kid, but I don't need friends," I said then past him to get to the school. I know that was mean but other people except my dad gets bored of me and leave me. My mother died when I was a year old so I didn't know her. Dad never told me how she died and I don't know any relatives so I just don't think about it.

* * *

The first hour was math and the second hour was study hall. And now it was lunch. You expected that the lunch would be terrible or bland. But no, it was good...Well so far. I only got a chili dog and water and sat down at an empty table.

"How come you can't leave me alone?!" I looked to the direction of the shouting. There was a 17-year-old red echidna wearing a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, white mittens and red and green shoes. His eyes were blocked by sunglasses. Across from him was an 18-year-old black hedgehog with red eyes, red stripes on his quills, wears a black shirt, black pants, white gloves and black boots. I'm guessing they're both juniors.

"I haven't even said anything. Does my appearance upset you?" The black hedgehog asked with a smirk. I saw the echidna clutching on the table but stopped when he breathes in and out. Even from across the room, I could see a large dent where the echidna clutched.

"Don't worry about them." I turned to see a 17-year-old purple chameleon with yellow eyes, a horn on his nose, wears a black suit, black matching pants, white gloves and black shoes.

"What? Where did you come from?" I asked. I would have heard him coming here.

"Just don't mess with both of them. If you do then you'll have a broken limb. Anyways, I'm Espio and I'm guessing that you're the new student." Espio said with his hand out for me to shake. But I didn't.

"So, what's with those two?" I asked the chameleon.

"Who knows. Those two are a mystery. The echidna's name is Knuckles and the black hedgehog is Shadow." Espio informed me.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I said.

"No problem, Sonic. If you need anything just talk to me or my friend Vector." The purple chameleon said with a smile.

"I'll be fine...How did you know my name?" I didn't even know this guy for 5 minutes. How on Mobius does he know my name?

"Espio, come on!" I turned to see a 17-year-old green crocodile wearing headphones, white tee shirt, black pants, white gloves and green shoes. I turned to Espio to see that he disappeared

"What?" I turned to the crocodile to see that Espio was with him.

"Okay then?" First a two-tailed fox kid now a disappearing chameleon.

~Later~

The last hour was gym class. I don't hate it or love so I don't mind it. The gym teacher was strangely a human. But then again, the principal is human too. The humans and Mobians go to different schools so sometimes they hire humans to a Mobian school. It's because of a war between humans and Mobians or something. I'm never good at history. I heard the school bell rang

"Alright, you kids can go home now. Be safe." The human teacher said to us before leaving. One by one, we left the school grounds. Well...Except me because I couldn't find my backpack.

"Where is it?" I asked myself while looking around. Three bird Mobians walked passed me.

"Over there." A green hawk said while pointing to the girls' room.

"My backpack is in there?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Good luck." The three birds left while laughing. I sighed slowly. I really hope that there no girls in there. I slowly opened the girls' room door and looked around inside. No one wasn't inside so I went inside. I saw my blue backpack sitting in front of an empty stall.

"Grrrrrr..." I stopped when I heard a growling of a dog from the shadows.

"H-Hello?" I called out shaking. I heard footsteps coming towards me. When the "dog" showed itself, I froze. The dog was 7 feet tall, it looked like a hedgehog and a wolf combined! It had the dark blue fur, razor sharp claws, and teeth(That some grew out of its mouth) dark green that stares at me and a metal collar around its neck. We stared at each other for a minute until I said this:

"N-Nice dog." Not even a quiet bark it roared so loud that I swore that the ground shook. I screamed then hid in the empty stall.

 _"That can't be real! A werewolf in the girl's locker room?!"_ Then a heard the werewolf trying to get inside the stall. What should I do? I can't fight this beast, that'll be suicidal! I could run away until the beast couldn't follow me. But I can't go that fast, the beast will get me. But...I gotta try. Once the werewolf broke in, I jumped and tried to run as fast as possible. But the werewolf was behind up on me, trying to get me.

 _"Go faster! Go faster!"_ Suddenly, I went out of the girls' room and out of the school ground less than a minute. The werewolf didn't follow me but...I couldn't stop running! Everything was going too fast I even passed my apartment. How do I use the brakes on this?! But I saw everything around me were the winds. It felt like I was flying without being in the air. I closed my eyes for only a second before tripping onto something and rolled down a hill. I faceplanted and spit out the dirt in my mouth.

"How did I do that?" I asked myself while getting up. No Mobian could use any powers ever since that war I talked about earlier. I decided to walk back to my new home and got there in 20 minutes. I knocked on the door and my father answered it. He's a blue hedgehog with green eyes, red glasses, wears a white tee shirt, blue pants, white gloves and white shoes.

"Hello, Sonic! How was school?" My father asked, excited to hear about my day.

"It was...Interesting to say." I lied because dad wouldn't believe me. Heck, I wouldn't believe myself too.

"That's good. Did you make any new friends?" My dad asked more.

"No, but I did know some people."

"Well, remember to not be shy around other students. I know that you'll make friends very soon." My father said with a warm smile.

 _"Maybe he's right. I could be friends with that two-tailed fox. But not right now."_ I thought before yawning.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"I ordered pizza. And I made sure that it's sausage." Dad said with a smirk.

"Alright!" It's been a crazy day, but isn't everyday crazy?

 **I hope you like this first chapter! This story was inspired by a book series with the same title: Hidden talents and True talents(I really hope there's will be more fanfiction cause I really love the series) and an anime series called Durarara. This is the first time I've ever done a first-person story so I'm sorry if it isn't good. It'll be in first-person until all of the characters are introduced. Everything will be revealed in the future like the war between the humans and the Mobians. The reason that it's rated M because of adult themes, language, and more. There will be straight couples, gay couples and odd couples which an another reason it's M rated. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Miles(Tails) Prower

My name is Tails Prower. Well technically my real name was Miles Prower but I decided to change it cause my deformity. Yes, I have one. I have two tails instead of one. Doctors even me doesn't know how that's possible. It's the first day of high school and I was very excited about it. I even woke up before the sun comes up to get more time to get ready. Once I was a sliver of light coming up, I started to get dress and pack my supplies in my backpack. I picked out my white lab coat, gray jeans, white gloves, and red white shoes. I walked through the halls and to the stairs to get breakfast. But I didn't even step on the stairs before I slip and fell down the stairs. After I landed on the ground, I heard frantic footsteps upstairs.

"Oh, my chaos! Tails, are you okay?!" I looked to see my foster mother running down the stairs to check on me. Yes, foster mother. The workers of the orphanage told me that they found me walking around in Japan. I was 5 when my rabbit mother adopted me.

"Yes, I'm fine mother," I said to calm her down. She helped me get up and fix my clothes.

"What happened?" I looked upstairs to see my little sister, Cream in her PJ's. She's a rabbit but wasn't adopted like me. My foster father died after Cream was born. He was found in an alley with a bullet wound and we still don't know who shot him.

"He just slipped on the stairs but he's fine. Just ready for school, darling." My mother said with a smile. She made us pancakes before we'll leave.

"Tails, are you sure you'll be fine in high school?" Mother asked with concern. I'm 12 years old so that's the reason she's nervous. I got great grades that made me bumped up a few grades.

"Don't worry, mom. I got through middle school just fine. High school is nothing." I said while trying to sound cool. Mother chuckled

"Just don't get into trouble." Mom said before giving my sister and I bagged lunches. We both went off

"Do you think that the teachers will be better than middle school teachers?" I asked my little sister as we're walking the sideway. She shrugged

"I don't know. I'm in second grade." She said.

"Well, here's a tip for middle school: Don't ever piss off the teachers," I advised.

"Tails, you're saying bad words!" She shouted, pointed out my swearing. I don't curse often but a few teenagers got me into swearing.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for my use of words. We got close to the entrance to the high school but

"What the hell do you mean?!" We turned to see a trash can flying towards us. It hit me so hard that it send me flying. As I fall back down, I saw a blue hedgehog who I was going to land

"WATCH OUT!" He looked up

"Wha-" The hedgehog didn't finish his sentence as I hit him to the ground and I rolled off of him. I opened my blue eyes and sat up

"Note to self, wear a helmet at all times," I noted.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I turned to see the hedgehog that I hit who was getting up.

"Oh...I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I apologized with my hands together like I was praying. I looked at him and by judging the look on his face, he's pissed off.

"Tails!" I saw Cream running to me then stopped right next to me to catch her breath.

"You need to be careful next time!" My sister said.

"Sorry, someone threw that trash can at me and sent me flying!" I explained.

"Excuse me!" We turned to see the same blue hedgehog. I forgot about him for a minute.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. My name is Tails Prower. And this is my sister Cream." I introduced us to him. I saw his shocked reaction when I said that Cream is my sister. He wasn't the first person that had that reaction.

"Are you new to this school?" Cream asked the teen hedgehog.

"Sadly yes." He murmured but loud enough for us to hear.

"Let me guess, your father got a promotion and you have to go to a new school?" I guessed. It was the oldest cliches in the book.

"Ya-How did you know that?" He asked with a brow.

"It's one of the first types of cliches in high school. Have you ever watch movies before?" Cream asked. Even a 6-year-old knows that cliche.

"Anyways, you little kids should go to elementary school," The blue hedgehog said while waving at us to shoo us away. What a jerk.

"Actually, I go to this school," I said flatly. Again he had a shocked reaction.

"What?!" He shouted in surprise. "How is that possible? You should be in 6th grade or something." He pointed out.

"I skipped a couple of grades. Now I'm a freshman." I explained with hidden pride. We heard the bell rang and everyone started to go in the building.

"Bye Tails!" Cream waved to me goodbye before going to elementary school. I got an idea

"Say, since we're freshmen how about we be friends?" I offered, my hand out for him to shake.

"Sorry kid, but I don't need friends." He said coldly before passing me to go inside the school. But I just stood there for a moment.

 _"It's because of my tails, isn't it?"_ I thought. It wouldn't be a surprise...

"Hey." I looked up to see a 17-year-old purple chameleon with yellow eyes, a yellow horn on his nose, wears a black suit, black matching pants, white gloves and black shoes. Why is he wearing a suit on the first day of school?

"Oh, hello." I greeted him.

"How come you're not in class yet?" The chameleon asked.

"Well...I don't know." I lied with a fake smile. The chameleon must have looked through the lie

"I know you're lying. You can ask me anything." The chameleon said. We just met and he did the "you can tell me anything" thing.

"I'm new to this school. This is different than middle school." I said to him. I saw him smiling

"Ah, a freshman. I'm a junior so I won't pick on the 'fresh meat'. My name is Espio, by the way." He introduced with his hand out for my to shake. I smiled then shake his hand

"Tails Prower," I said. He still smiled

"If you need something or if there's something wrong, tell me or my other friend Vector. Now, let's go or we'll be late on our first day." We walked together inside then went different classes once we went through the hallways.

* * *

It was lunch. I took out my packed bag and ate an apple.

"How come you can't leave me alone?!" I looked ahead to see two junior Mobians. One was a red echidna wearing a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, white mittens, red and green shoes. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses. The another one was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, wears a black shirt, black pants, white gloves and black boots.

"I haven't even said anything. Does my appearance upset you?" The black hedgehog asked with a smirk. The echidna clutched on the table but breathes in and out to calm himself. I could see a large dent on the table. That's weird. I saw the blue hedgehog sitting alone. How come he isn't making friends? It doesn't hurt to hang o with new people

"Is anyone sitting there?" I looked up to see Espio with a green crocodile wearing headphones, white tee shirt, white gloves and green shoes. The crocodile must be Espio's friend that he was talked about.

"Oh, no you two can sit here." I offered as they sit down.

"So, Espio told me about you. You're really are young." The crocodile I think name Vector commented.

"Yep. Hey, what's with those two Mobians?" I asked them.

"Those two are always fighting ever since 3rd grade. The echidna is Knuckles and the black hedgehog is Shadow. But it's best to not get in their way or you'll get a broken limb." Espio explained to me.

"They could do that?" I asked.

"Yes, even _I_ can't fight them." Vector said with sweat on his forehead.

"So, there anyone else that I can't mess with?" I asked them. Then both of them looked at each other with worry.

"He doesn't go to this school but stay away of Scourge. He's a green hedgehog that wears a black leather jacket. Scourge is bad news. Whatever he says to you, just say no and run the other direction." Espio warned me. I nodded to agree with them.

"Good. We just want you to be safe, Freshmeat." The crocodile joked with a wink. Espio rolled his yellow eyes with a smirk. The bell rang

"Well, it was fun but we have to go to class." The chameleon said. We waved goodbye then went to class.

* * *

Now, it was the last hour. It was history class and learning the great war. I was right to a window which showed the gym. Just 3 more minutes until school's over for the day.

"Can everyone tell what happened to Mobians after the war?" The history teacher asked the class. Since no one wasn't raising their hands, I raised mine

"The humans built a machine that takes every Mobians power. Since the great war was started because of our unnatural powers. So, to end the war, they removed our powers." I answered.

"Correct. Some say that there are Mobians somewhere on the planet that still have their powers." Then the bell ringed.

"See you in class tomorrow." Everyone was packing up including me. I looked outside to see three Mobian birds going to the girls' locker room and throwing a backpack in there. A minute later, the blue hedgehog went in the locker room. That must have been his backpack or he's just a pervert. Then my eyes widened when I saw a big, hairy beast entered the back door of the locker room. That guy might die if no one warns him! I ran out of the classroom and heading to outside. I didn't see Espio or Vector while running outside. They must have gone home by now. I got to the door to the locker room but a blue blur ran past me that made me land on my behind.

"What was that?" My ears picked up low growling then I looked to see the beast coming out the room. I froze in fear when it looked at me and snarled.

"Crap..." Before the beast could attack, a human man got in front of me. The human was around his late 20's, gray hair, and wears a red sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes. It was the gym teacher. The beast backed up when the human appeared.

"Back, beast!" The human shouted and the beast growled but backed up.

"This is your chance, run!" The human shouted to me. I listened and run away. When I got to the exit of the school, I looked back. I saw a black, square robot flying right next to the gym teacher. The small robot releashed a net that trapped the beast. The beast tried to escape but the human kicked it on the side.

"Quit it!" The human shouted. The beast stopped.

"Boy, that was rough for the monster." My ears picked out a deep male voice behind me. I turned to see a green hedgehog that looks like he's 18, icy blue eyes, red sunglasses on his head. he was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue pants, white gloves and black shoes.

"Who are you?" I knew that this was the Scourge guy that Espio warned me about. Scourge smiled widely that showed his sharp teeth.

"You mean you don't know me?" The green hedgehog asked. I stayed quiet

"I guess that chameleon tries to forget me again. Oh well." He rolled his eyes then looked at me again.

"I see you got two tails there." Scourge pointed out. Now I got nervous around this guy. Sending red flags.

"I-I gotta go now." Damn stuttering. His icy blue eyes looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you scared? I'm trying to get to know you better." I took a step backwards. He sighs

"Fine, maybe next time we can talk again." I saw a spark came out of his right hand.

"See ya." With that, he walked away. When he was far away, I finally breath. I see why Espio warned me about that creep. The creepest part was that he was smiling the whole time.

"Tails?" I jumped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't scare me!" I said to Cream

"Sorry, you were talking to that guy. Our mom told us to not talk to strangers, remember?" My sister reminded me. I looked back to see that Scourge was gone.

"I see why. Come on, let's go home." I said and she nodded. As we were walking home, I keep looking back to see if anyone following us. I hope that I won't see that guy again.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Sorry this took long, I was working on other projects. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


End file.
